


thank god for plot twists like you

by seochangbin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Kidfic, M/M, Porn With Plot, Strangers to Lovers, dilf chan, kindergarten teacher seungmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 00:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seochangbin/pseuds/seochangbin
Summary: The confession makes Chan laugh heartily. “Hear that, buddy? Mr. Kim likes you a lot.”Felix gasps, looking up at Seungmin in awe. “Really? I like Mr. Kim a lot too!” He leaps up to hug Seungmin, tiny arms wrapped around his waist. Seungmin coos at the boy, smiling at Chan who’s equally enamoured.--Kim Seungmin falls for Bang Chan, his student's hot, charming dad. Felix isn't the only one with a crush on Kim Seungmin.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 35
Kudos: 243





	thank god for plot twists like you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aenphobia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aenphobia/gifts).



> HELLO!!! i'm finally back with a fic that isn't a fest fic or 2k words long LOL
> 
> this fic has been my baby for this past year and i'm so happy it's finally done. this fic is for the lovely aennie, who's given me so many good ideas and been so excited for this fic (even though it isn't technically chanlix main ship oops)
> 
> click away if age gaps are iffy for u umu but they're both adults (seungmin 24 chan 33)
> 
> enjoy this thing i completely wrote for myself <3 
> 
> (also happy birthday hyunjin im sorry i didn't write about u -- EDIT: except i did i forgot. he has a cameo)

Seungmin presses his fingers to his temples in annoyance. Junyoung’s mother, Mrs. Hong, is complaining her mouth off to the discipline head, berating poor Felix for something he’d done good-naturedly. Well, as good-naturedly as tackling someone to the ground to stop him from bullying another student could be. 

“I’m so sorry I’m late,” Mr. Bang enters the room hurriedly. Felix turns back to him, immediately lighting up at the sight of presumably his father. Mr. Bang crouches in front of Felix who sits on a chair too big for him, his feet not even being able to touch the floor. He has bruises on his knee and elbow, and his father worries as he inspects Felix’s injuries. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,  _ appa _ ,” Felix sniffles, his father wiping his tears away with the pads of his thumbs. 

“Excuse me,” Mrs. Hong exclaims in a shrill voice. “Your child  _ attacked _ my sweet Junyoung. How can you be so ignorant?” 

Seungmin watches the way Chan’s tongue pokes out against his cheek in annoyance, eyes rolling before he puts on a fake, accommodating smile to face Mrs. Hong. “Well, madam, I was just checking on my son first. May I ask what he did that has led us to be in this situation?”

“I told you!” She shrieks, pointing a manicured nail at Felix. “Your son attacked my Junyoung!” 

Chan looks to Seungmin now, looking for a more unbiased answer. Seungmin clears his throat. “Well, from what I gathered from the students, Junyoung was bullying another student in the playground, and Felix stepped in to defend her. Felix pushed him, then they ended up fighting. I had to pull them apart.”

Mrs. Hong laughs haughtily. “I told you already, my Junyoung would never do such a thing! It’s terribly irresponsible of you, Mr. Kim, to leave the children unattended. That’s what caused this whole mess in the first place!” 

Seungmin keeps his face as neutral as he can, even though he bubbles up with anger on the inside.

“That’s terribly rude of you, madam, to accuse your son’s teacher of being irresponsible, when he takes care more of him than you do in a day!” Mr. Bang snaps. He’s angry, clearly, raising his voice and speaking sternly. 

Mrs. Hong looks offended, but he continues anyway. “I sincerely apologise if your son got hurt by Felix, but that’s no way to treat Mr. Kim here. Both our sons were in the wrong. Is there any way you would like me to fix things?” 

“I’ll play nice,” Mrs. Hong says, voice dripping with condescension. “I’ll let you two off as long as your kid apologises to Junyoung and myself.” 

Mr. Bang crouches back down to Felix’s height. “ _ Appa, _ I already apologised to Junyoung earlier. When Mr. Kim found us.” He says softly.

Felix’s small hand wraps itself around one of his father’s fingers, who wriggles it comfortingly. “Let’s apologise again, okay? And you can apologise to Junyoung’s mom too.”

Felix stands up, looks at Mrs. Hong and Junyoung earnestly and says, “Junyoung, I’m sorry for pushing you, I hope you feel better soon. Junyoung’s mom, I’m sorry for pushing Junyoung. I shouldn’t have done that.”

Mrs. Hong smiles, seemingly content with the young boy’s apology. Mr. Bang ruffles Felix’s hair. Felix doesn’t let go of the finger he clings to. 

“Okay,” Seungmin says. “I’ll have to send both of you home for today, but you can come back tomorrow. It’s good that no one got seriously hurt, but neither of you should intentionally hurt anyone again, okay?” 

Felix and Junyoung nod, Mr. Bang and Mrs. Hong nod, then the discipline head addresses them and dismisses both families. 

Seungmin hears Mrs. Hong mutter something about unruly kids raised by single parents as she leaves the room, and sees Chan seethe just a little bit as he talks to Felix.

“Mr. Bang,” Seungmin says, once both the discipline head and Mrs. Hong have left. “Thank you for standing up for me back there. I really appreciate it.” 

“Of course, I can’t stand here and just let you take her bullshit,” Chan says, shaking his head. “She’s a truly terrible woman.”

“Yeah! Don’t take her bullshit!” Felix chimes in, and Seungmin gasps. 

Chan squeezes Felix’s hand. “I’m gonna need you to unlearn that word, buddy.”

The boy scrunches his nose and grows quiet for a moment. “I’ve unlearnt it.” 

Chan laughs. 

“Felix, what you did was good, but violence isn’t the answer. When you see anyone getting bullied, you come to me, alright?” Seungmin says.

Felix nods. “Okay, Mr. Kim!” He chirps. 

Seungmin ruffles Felix’s hair. “And I don’t think you’re a bad parent,” He says to Chan now. “Despite what Mrs. Hong thinks.”

Chan sighs. “I know I’m not a bad parent just for having to raise Felix alone. It’s hard work, but I try my best.”

“I’ll make sure Felix is okay in school, don’t worry,” Seungmin assures. “It is my job, but Felix has a soft spot in my heart.”

The confession makes Chan laugh heartily. “Hear that, buddy? Mr. Kim likes you a lot.”

Felix gasps, looking up at Seungmin in awe. “Really? I like Mr. Kim a lot too!” He leaps up to hug Seungmin, ting arms wrapped around his waist. Seungmin coos at the boy, smiling at Chan who’s equally enamoured. 

Seungmin waves Felix and Mr. Bang off at the main gate after walking them out, heart feeling at ease.

  
  


\--

Mr. Bang isn’t like the other snobbish parents of the snobbish kids at the kindergarten. He does know that Mr. Bang is rich -- he’s the CEO of his own music label after all -- but he doesn’t act like the rich parents he deals with on a daily basis. Mr. Bang actually shows up to all of Felix’s school events; Recitals and sports days alike, every graduation so far. 

He wonders why he’s only taking an interest in Mr. Bang now, when he always sees him at class events. Mr. Bang always shoots him a warm smile, or they make simple conversation, mostly centred around Felix’s progress and behaviour in school.

Mr. Bang is eons better than most parents whose kids he attends to. Mr. Bang is different. He’s actually  _ nice _ , and he’s handsome too. Seungmin is curious, terribly so, about how Mr. Bang is so successful and juggles raising Felix despite being so young -- but he knows Mr. Bang must do a great job. Felix is well-mannered, clearly knowing how to stand up for the underdog for the right causes.

  
  


Seungmin sighs as he washes his dishes, thinking about how nice Mr. Bang had been to him, and how dedicated he actually is to his kid.

\--

Seungmin looks shocked when Chan comes to pick Felix up from kindergarten the next day. “Hello, Mr. Bang,” He says, surprised. “I feel like I don’t ever see you when you pick Felix up.” 

Felix toddles over from Seungmin’s side to his, holding onto his finger with his hand. Chan laughs. “I’ve never exactly come up to you while picking the little one up,” He tries to explain. “But I had something for you.”

Seungmin’s head tilts to the side, curious. Chan holds the paper cup in his hand out. “I got you a hot chocolate, on the way here from work. I didn’t know what you’d like, so I just chose my favourite.”

“Mr. Bang, why-?”

“Well, I wanted to thank you. For yesterday, and just in general, for always taking such good care of Felix,” He rambles, and he feels his cheeks heat up. It doesn’t seem to be from the cold outside. He feels a little anxious, till Seungmin graciously takes the cup from Chan with two hands. 

Seungmin smiles at him sweetly. “Thank you, Mr. Bang,” He says, taking a sip. He pulls back, looking amazed. “Woah, this tastes so good.”

“I know, right?” Chan chuckles. “And call me Chan, okay? No need for formalities.”

“You must be older than me though, Chan.” Seungmin seems uneasy to use Chan’s name on it’s own. 

Chan hums, “Well, I’m only thirty-three.”

“I’m twenty-four,” Seungmin answers. 

“Then call me  _ hyung _ ,” Chan says. 

“Okay, Chan- _ hyung _ .” 

Felix pipes up now, “Can I call Mr. Kim  _ hyung _ too?”

They both laugh, and Chan looks down at his sweet boy. “No, baby,” Chan shakes his head. “You keep calling Seungmin Mr. Kim, okay?” 

Felix pouts, cheeks red. “Okay.” 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, okay, Felix?” Seungmin says. Then, he explains to Chan, “I have to run to a meeting.”

He tries to not let his expression match Felix’s crestfallen one, disappointed to let Seungmin go so soon. “I’ll see you soon then, Seungmin. Say bye, Lixie.”

“Byebye, Mr. Kim! I’ll see you tomorrow!” Felix says happily, bouncing in his spot. 

Seungmin tugs the beanie on Felix’s head down so it sits firmly on his head, then waves them goodbye. Felix and Chan wave back with equal fervour.

\--

Chan- _ hyung  _ sits comfortably on Seungmin’s tongue. 

Chan- _ hyung. _ He could get used to calling him that.

\-- 

Chan brings him hot chocolate everyday for the rest of the week, and the week after. Seungmin doesn’t know if all that sugar is good for him, but he accepts each cup graciously anyway. Seungmin has half a mind to ask Chan on a date to the elusive coffee shop next week, once Felix graduates from kindergarten. Being interested in a student’s father seemed to be crossing a line, but maybe it would be less weird once Chan  _ technically  _ wasn’t a student’s parent anymore.

The more him and Chan meet when he comes to pick Felix up from school, the more they share small touches, which Seungmin can’t stop thinking about -- it makes him feel like a teenager all over again. His heart races when their hands brush whenever he takes his cup from Chan. Chan will reach out and touch his forearm gently, to assure him that he’s doing a wonderful job. God, he should just ask Chan to kiss him already.

\-- 

Chan worries if he’s being too forward with Seungmin, striving to see him almost everyday, even if it’s just for five minutes. 

Felix seems to pick up on it too. “ _ Appa _ , why do you keep coming into the school to talk to Mr. Kim?” He asks, while Chan starts up the car. He makes sure Felix’s seatbelt is secure, puts his own on before he drives out toward their home.

“What do you mean, honey? I just like going in to say hi to Mr. Kim.”

“You always bring Mr. Kim hot chocolate, and you always look at each other weird. Mr. Kim always looks so happy when you come say hi,” He answers earnestly.

Chan’s heart pounds in his chest, taking a moment to look at his son through the rear-view mirror. He kicks his feet mindlessly, shoes thumping against the seat. “You think he likes me, Lixie?”

“Yeah! Who wouldn’t like you,  _ appa _ ?” Felix giggles. “Do you like Mr. Kim too?”

He thinks about Seungmin’s warm smile, his soothing voice, his soft hands. 

“Yeah, honey. I think I do.”

Felix whoops excitedly. “ _ Appa _ has a crush!” He teases.

“Who even taught you that word, Lixie?!” Chan laughs, feeling his cheeks heat up.

\--

Felix’s graduation is on a Friday, and Chan takes the day off from work even though he doesn’t really have to answer to anyone as to why he’d be away. He almost tears up as Felix walks across the small stage in the auditorium, bowing in his too-large graduation robes, holding his rolled-up certificate a little too tight when he joins his friends in neat little rows. He takes a bunch of photos with his phone, which he’ll get developed and hung up on the fridge. He’s hit with the reality that Felix is growing up. Chan loves his little boy so much.

Felix runs over to Chan once he can, almost tripping on his way. Chan lifts him up into a hug, turning him around and making Felix giggle. “I’m so proud of you, Lixie. You’re all grown up now, huh?”

Felix’s graduation hat sits skewed on his head and he looks so cute. He nods. “I’m five now,  _ appa _ ! I’m all big and grown up now!”

Chan nods, laughing, pressing a wet kiss to Felix’s cheek which Felix promptly wipes off with the back of his hand. 

Seungmin comes up to them, announced by Felix’s squeak and basically wanting to jump out of Chan’s arms to greet him. “Seungmin!” Chan exclaims, with his son squirming around in his arms. 

“Can I take a nice photo of you two? You look so cute together,” Seungmin says, holding up his camera. “And I’ll take one on your phone if you want, too?”

“Yeah, I’d love that,” He smiles, handing Seungmin his phone. Him and Felix pose for the photos, then Felix asks if Seungmin will take a photo with them.

“I want a picture with my favourite dad and my favourite teacher!” He explains, as if they’ll say no to him, pout and puppy-dog eyes and all. 

Seungmin holds up Chan’s phone, Felix pulling them in close so their faces are pressed against Felix’s lovingly. 

Chan finally lets Felix down after he squirms around enough, Felix finally being able to hug Seungmin. 

“Chan-hyung,” Seungmin blurts. “Do you want to go on a date? I’d love to go to that coffee shop. The one whose hot chocolate you bring me all the time.”

He blinks, taken aback. He nods. “Yeah, of course, Seungmin, I’d love to go on a date,” He says, trying to ignore the shit-eating grin on Felix’s little face. “But, I don’t think I’ll be able to go out anytime soon. Work piles up toward the end of the year, and I’ll have to be there till the holidays, at least.”

Seungmin’s face falls slightly, and Chan feels his heart ache as Seungmin’s smile grows smaller. “But if you don’t mind coming over on a weekend, it could be a nice date. I’ll cook us dinner, and we can watch a movie?” Chan asks hopefully. 

The younger man’s eyes light up. “That sounds lovely, hyung.” 

Chan furrows his brows. “Now that I suggested that, it doesn’t sound like a good idea. The little one will be home too, so we won’t exactly get alone time,” He says. 

“That’s fine with me,” Seungmin shrugs. “I know I’ll miss Felix starting today, since he won’t be there to bother me in class anymore.”

“Mr. Kim!” Felix gasps, appalled. “I’m not a bother! You love me! I’m your favourite student!” 

Seungmin hums, feigning innocence. “Hmm, I’m not sure I remember saying that.” 

“Mr. Kim!” Felix pouts, eyes growing wet. 

Chan and Seungmin both laugh, Seungmin petting Felix’s head. “Maybe you are my favourite, Lixie,” He admits, and that draws a giggle from Felix’s lips. 

“Does next week sound good?” Chan asks, admiring the way Seungmin plays with Felix. 

Seungmin looks up at Chan. “Sounds perfect.”

\--

Seungmin only realises he hadn’t asked for Chan’s number after he’s cleaned up the auditorium with the other teachers, parents and graduating students long gone. 

It feels illegal when Seungmin logs onto the school database to get Chan’s number, even though the act technically isn’t. 

Maybe it is when he’s trying to flirt with a student’s dad.

_ Ex-student _ , he reminds himself. Felix is now an ex-student, meaning it’s perfectly fine for him to pursue Chan. 

At least, he hopes it is.

\--

Seungmin comes over the next Saturday, dressed in a simple t-shirt tucked into jeans. This surprises Chan. “I always see you in one of your cute little sweater vests. It’s cute though,” Chan comments, noting the blush that rises on Seungmin’s cheeks. 

Seungmin looks around the house, a critical eye observing everything carefully. “Where’s Felix? I’d expected him to be bouncing off the walls when I got here.”

Chan retreats back into the kitchen, in the midst of preparing dinner when Seungmin had shown up. 

“Oh! He’s taking a nap right now,” Chan says, working deftly on a stalk of spring onion. “But we can spend some time together, get to know each other better?”

Seungmin nods, putting down his stuff. “I’d love to. Can I help you make dinner?” 

“That’d be great,” Chan says. “You any good with a knife?”

He holds the handle of the knife out to Seungmin, awaiting his response. Seungmin scratches the back of his head awkwardly as he takes it. “I’ll sure as hell try?” 

“I’m trusting you not to get hurt, I can’t handle more than one kid in this house,” Chan laughs heartily. He leans down to grab a pan, placing oil in it and waiting for it to get hot.

The oil spatters to life as Chan dumps in the aromatics, stirring it around till it smells good, and Seungmin tells him as such as he chops up some of the vegetables Chan had picked out. They work together well, Seungmin leaning over to push each ingredient into the pan. Finally, Chan gets the pre-sliced beef from the package and dumping it in with the rest, Seungmin picking up the wooden spatula to break the meat up to cook. Chan chuckles, Seungmin leaning in extra close as he picks up Chan’s work.

“You aren’t half-bad of a cook,” Chan comments, appreciating Seungmin’s enthusiasm in cooking. He mixes a spoonful of cornstarch with water, then dumping it into the pan with everything else. Seungmin tosses everything around, then lets the meat and vegetables simmer in the sauce. 

Chan picks up a piece to try it, then holds another with his chopsticks and holds it up to Seungmin’s mouth, putting his hand underneath to catch it if it falls. Seungmin’s eyes meet his for a moment, almost unsure, but he moves forward to taste the morsel, chewing it contemplatively. His eyes light up, excited -- “Hyung! That tastes so good, woah!”

Chan laughs. “It’s almost like you were doubting my cooking skills, babe.”

Seungmin averts his eyes, cheeks growing pinker by the second. “It’s just that I’ve never made something that isn’t ramen that tastes this good!” He defends. 

“I’ll take your word for it, then,” Chan hums playfully, nodding. He’s not fully convinced, hands up by his sides. 

Seungmin whines, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. 

“Will you grab me a plate? They’re on the rack over there,” Chan cocks his head in the direction of the sink. Chan turns off the stove, promptly taking the pan off to shovel the stirfry onto the nice plate Seungmin had picked out. 

Just in time, the rice cooker sings its little tune to signal that it’s done cooking, which startles Seungmin slightly. “It’s so cute!” He squeaks, patting the top of the round little machine as it steams furiously from the vent. 

“You’re cute,” Chan chuckles, grabbing three bowls and a spoon for the rice and placing them on the counter, popping the top off the rice cooker to serve them all rice. 

Seungmin holds the bowls, feeling the warmth through the ceramic. “You’re cute too, hyung,” Seungmin says a little meekly, but still having the confidence to look up at Chan.

In that moment, Chan lets his eyes flit over Seungmin’s face to admire all his pretty features, wide, eager eyes, his cute little nose, pretty red lips. He finds himself leaning in, so tempted to kiss Seungmin. Seungmin leans forward too, bringing their mouths closer, centimetres away from touching chastely. In that moment, it’s just Chan and Seungmin, the attraction between them so palpable, electrifying almost.

“ _ Appa, _ ” Felix calls out from the hall. Their moment shatters all at once, They stare at each other as if the bowl in Seungmin’s hand had fallen to the ground. 

They pull away, Seungmin clearing his throat as they put a respectable distance between them now.  _ Shit. _

“ _ Appa! _ ” Felix appears in the doorway now, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. When he sees Seungmin, he gasps loudly. “And Seungminnie! Seungminnie’s here!” 

Seungmin giggles, letting Felix run into him for a hug.

“Yes! Seungminnie’s here, honey,” Chan says. 

Felix sniffles. “Thought I was never gonna see Seungminnie again,” He says dramatically. 

“I’m here now though? So you gotta enjoy all the time you spend with me,” Seungmin says. 

Felix nods eagerly. “ _ Appa _ , why didn’t you wake me up when Seungminnie got here?”

Chan hums. “Maybe I wanted time with Seungminnie to myself. You caught me!” He says as Felix gasps. 

“We have to share Seungminnie now,  _ appa _ ,” Felix retorts, sticking his tongue out playfully. “Seungminnie is staying for dinner, right? Can we have ice cream too? And watch a movie?” 

Both Chan and Seungmin nod, and Felix squeals. He goes to grab them all chopsticks, and helps the adults set the table.

Chan helps Felix with the food, putting it into his bowl which Felix scarfs down eagerly. Seungmin and Chan make casual conversation, the latter asking what Seungmin will be up to for the holidays. 

They finish dinner quickly, as much as Chan would want to sit at the table and hear Seungmin speak for the rest of the evening.

“Seungmin, why don’t you go and choose a movie? I have Netflix and Disney Plus,” Chan says.

Seungmin pouts. “Really? You sure you don’t want me to help with the dishes?”

“It’s okay, Seungminnie! I’ll help  _ appa _ with them,” Felix says excitedly. Chan has  _ never _ heard Felix so excited to do the dishes with him. 

But Seungmin goes, makes himself comfortable on the couch and turns the TV on. Felix helps Chan to bring the dirty dishes into the kitchen, dropping them in the sink with loud clunking noises. Over the running water as Chan washes off the plates, Felix half-whispers, “ _ Appa _ !”

“Yes!” Chan responds as eagerly as Felix had called him. 

He tugs at the bottom of Chan’s with a wet hand, which makes him cringe a little. “ _ Appa, _ I don’t want Seungminnie to leave,” He pouts. “Because I won’t see him again after this! I wanna keep seeing Seungminnie, you gotta do something to keep Seungminnie around,  _ appa _ !”

“I don’t want Seungminnie to leave either, honey,” Chan answers honestly. “I’ll try my best to keep him around, yeah?”

Felix nods slowly, wiping down each plate with a clean towel then setting it on the rack by the sink. “I hope Seungminnie stays.”

“He will, honey,” Chan says, assuring himself with his own words. “I know he will.”

When him and Felix return to the living room, Felix is excited to see that Seungmin has  _ Frozen 2 _ queued up. Felix has been obsessed with that movie as of late, but he seems to be excited for an entirely different reason.

“Seungminnie sings really well,  _ appa _ !” Felix squeals. “He sounds like an angel when he sings to us in school!”

Chan chuckles, “Oh, is that so? It sounds like you have a crush on Seungminnie, buddy.” His eyes flit between his son and Seungmin, who’s flattered by the bold compliment from the young boy. 

“Maybe I do!” Felix huffs. “But I’m serious! You have to hear Seungminnie sing!” 

Seungmin laughs shyly. “I’m not  _ that _ good,” He waves it off, but Chan and Felix both egg him on as the movie starts. 

God, Seungmin is a dirty liar, and his son has never been more right -- because Seungmin  _ does _ sing like an absolute angel. He can’t take his eyes off of the younger man as he belts along with Elsa to  _ Into the Unknown _ , Seungmin’s singing downright sending chills down his spine. 

Maybe Felix wasn’t the only one with a crush on Seungmin.

He thinks he’s legally obligated to sign Seungmin on to his label now, too.

Chan gets all of them ice cream -- Melona, Felix’s favourite -- about halfway through, the little one not noticing him slipping away to the kitchen as he’s made himself snug in Seungmin’s arms on the couch. Seungmin murmurs his thanks with a warm smile, unwrapping his before he wraps his lips around it and oh, God, Chan was not prepared for this.

He feels dirty watching Seungmin work on the ice cream, the pale green treat making his red lips even more noticeable. The sweet, sticky substance makes him extra tempting, and Chan just wants to dive in and kiss him. He wonders if Seungmin knows  _ just _ what he’s doing. 

He curses the ice cream’s phallic nature as his mind begins to wander, beginning to imagine as the younger man has his lips wrapped around something more sinful--

He snaps himself out of it before he can get too far. His kid is in the room, for God’s sake. 

  
  
  


The movie is over before Seungmin knows it, and it’s dark out. “It’s time for bed, honey,” Chan says, glancing at the clock. Barely past nine. 

Felix doesn’t put up much of a fight, rubbing blearily at his eyes. He nods, but snuggles closer to Seungmin. He chuckles, letting Chan pick Felix up with minimal fuss and toss him over his shoulder. Chan throws him an apologetic look before he disappears down the hallway, but he waits long enough for Seungmin to say, “I’ll wait till the little one’s put to bed.”

Chan smiles at him, eyes crinkling in the corners. 

Seungmin cleans up; tosses out the ice cream wrappers, then tries to busy himself on his phone while Chan handles Felix.

“Seungmin-ah,” Chan calls out. “Will you come in here for a sec?”

Seungmin walks over, peeking his head through Felix’s door when he finally reaches his room. Everything looks alright, Chan a bit flustered at most, and Felix smiling at him, gaps in his toothy smile. “What’s up?” 

“Want Seungminnie to stay forever!” Felix whines, looking up at the adults with wide, eager eyes. “ _ Appa _ , I can have a new dad, right? So we can keep Seungminnie around!”

Seungmin sucks in a quick breath, just as Chan begins to choke on his spit. His face doesn’t show reluctance nor disgust at the thought, but more one that Seungmin can imagine Chan saying ‘ _ Oh, God, not this again _ ’ to. He can’t help but giggle, given how serious Felix is about this. 

Seungmin runs his hand through Felix’s hair, soothing him as he lies in his bed. “I can’t be your dad, Felix, not yet at least. But I like your dad a lot, and you’ll see a lot more of me, yeah?” 

Felix’s wide smile returns and he nods excitedly. He sticks out his pinky finger and says, “Promise?”

“Pinky promise, honey,” Seungmin answers. “Can I tuck you into bed? Or do you want your dad to do it?”

“Want Seungminnie to tuck me in!” 

He nods, putting them over Felix before smoothing them out. “Comfy?”

“I need goodnight kisses too!”

Seungmin looks at Chan, wary for a moment, but Chan gives him a smile with the slightest blush on his cheeks. He leans over to kiss Felix’s forehead, then says, “Goodnight, Felix.”

“Goodnight, Seungminnie! Goodnight  _ appa _ !” 

Chan kisses Felix’s forehead too, then he turns off the light as they leave the room, the door clicking shut quietly behind them. “Thanks for doing that, Seungmin. He really likes you.”

“I know,” He chuckles as they walk down the hall. “I like Felix a lot too, he’s such a sweetheart.”

“Did you mean that? When you said you liked me a lot?” Chan asks softly. “God, I feel like a kid saying that.”

Seungmin laughs. “I did, hyung. I want to see you a lot more, and go on more dates with you too.” 

Chan smiles, with some sort of disappointment on his face too. “Do you really have to leave? I’ll miss you. Today was so nice.”

“Please, you say that as if you’ll never see me again,” He grins. “Does Channie want a goodnight kiss too?”

Chan blushes furiously at that, red going up to the tips of his ears all at once. “Y-Yeah. I really wanna kiss you.”

“Then do it,” Seungmin looks up at Chan, who steps forward to cage him in against the dining table. “Kiss me.”

And Chan, God, Chan is so romantic. Chan holds his chin tenderly to pull him up, pressing their lips together softly. Chan’s soft lips move insistently against his, and he  _ has  _ to kiss back with just as much fervour, as much desperation and eagerness in his touch. Seungmin reaches up to hold Chan, hands cupping his face, sliding down to steady himself against Chan’s chest. 

They kiss and kiss, as if they’re both afraid to break away, finally able to touch after waiting for so long. When the breath in their lungs run out, they part reluctantly, panting heavily to catch their breath. There’s a dark look in Chan’s eyes, hungry and desperate, craving more, but he pulls away before he can get ahead of himself. Seungmin is so tempted to do it all again, pull Chan in closer by his shirt and kiss him more, but he wills himself to do the same and pull away. 

“Goodnight, hyung,” Seungmin murmurs under his breath. He wants to do more, anything, to reach over for a hug, but something stops him before he can. “I’ll see you soon?”

“Yeah,” Chan gulps. “Goodnight, Seungmin.”

\--

His Melona play was perfect. He’s pretty proud of it, able to replicate it after seeing Hyunjin pull it off. It had been a trick Hyunjin had used at college summer parties, blaming the excruciating heat for needing a cool treat. Then he’d pull off the feat, often directed at a man he was interested in for the night.

First, Hyunjin would round the tip of the popsicle, taking his time with his tongue. He’d often show off his tongue subtly, which would be covered in the creamy substance, and circle his tongue around the tip. That would usually get men interested, eyes lingering a little too long, attention captivated as they looked on to see what Hyunjin would do next. 

The dripping popsicle would run down the length and Hyunjin’s hand, so he’d lick all the mess up next, feigning innocence as he explained that he was often messy with popsicles. He’d often maintain eye contact with the man of interest before licking up the shaft of the popsicle, and licking his hands clean. Every man Hyunjin tried the trick on would be fully interested now, a little amused at Hyunjin’s efforts to flirt shamelessly yet try to maintain some subtlety. They’d watch on eagerly as Hyunjin cleaned himself up. 

Then, the final blow -- sliding the popsicle all the way in, slurping obscenely, or gagging a little if the length allowed. He’d be close to moaning around the quickly melting popsicle, eyes closed as he swallowed the sweet substance. 

Often, Hyunjin never finished those popsicles, tossed in the trash as those men would ask if he wanted to take  _ this _ elsewhere. Hyunjin, who he’d roomed with throughout college, often would only show up at their dorm room late at night or the next morning, sticky with sweat and love bites adorning his neckline. 

  
  


Sure, his attempt had not gotten Chan to drop everything to fuck him, but Seungmin will take what he can get. Chan is clearly an older guy with more self-control, who would  _ not _ drop everything to fuck him. At least Chan had been so clearly flustered, going red in the face as he’d watched Seungmin do everything to rile him up.

But laying in bed, teeth brushed and changed into his pyjamas, he can’t help but keep thinking. Thinking about lovely little Felix. Thinking about Chan. Chan, who’s probably ready to settle down again, probably looking for someone who can commit to a relationship. Probably not looking for a man six years younger than he is, who hasn’t even gotten his life together. 

But Chan is different, and he’s always proven to be. He’s proven himself to be an amazing, dedicated parent in a crowd full of bad ones, treating him like a person rather than someone he’s paying to take care of his kid. Chan is different, and maybe Chan wouldn’t mind settling down with someone so young. He doubts he’d kiss him for no good reason, if he weren’t the least bit interested in him.

He wonders if he can give Chan that. He doesn’t have that much dating experience in general. He doesn’t even know how to be a parent. Can he really give Chan what he needs? Is he good enough for Chan, for Felix? 

Seungmin rubs at his eyes frustratedly. It’s too much to think about for tonight. Who said Chan even wanted to marry him? 

He sighs, turning the lamp by his bed off. Thoughts for another day. 

\--

They still have to prepare classes for next year and attend a couple of staff meetings, so Seungmin has to be in school for a little longer. The school is empty, halls hauntingly quiet, so when his phone rings shrilly in his pocket when he heads back from a meeting, he almost drops it in his haste to pick it up. “Hello?”

“Hey, Seungmin-ah,” Chan coos. “Wanna have dinner with me tonight? I ought to take you out on more dates, after all.”

“Awfully casual of you,” Seungmin teases. “Come pick me up, will you? I’m at school.”

Chan hums. “I’ll take you some place nice. I’ll be there at 5?”

“Sounds good, hyung,” He says. “See you.”

“See ya later, cutie. Gotta get back to work now. Love you,” Chan says.

Seungmin sucks in a quick breath, and Chan seems to realise what he’d just said in that moment. Chan wants to talk, but Seungmin answers hurriedly, “Love you too, hyung.” 

Chan chuckles over the line before he hangs up. Seungmin holds his phone to his chest and squeals. 

  
  


Chan takes him to a nice restaurant which he feels a little underdressed for, Chan’s formal suit somehow perfect for the class of the place. He feels like a fish out of water while staring at the one-page menu, squinting at the fine print descriptions of dishes with fancy French names that he can’t pronounce. He just asks for what Chan’s having, which has the waiter staring at him a little too judgmentally. 

“Thank you for joining me for dinner,” Chan says, holding Seungmin’s hand and pressing a tender kiss to the back of it. 

Seungmin chuckles nervously, scratching the back of his head with his free hand. “Of course, I love spending time with you,” He answers. “This place is so fancy.”

“Do you like it?” Chan asks, worry ebbing into his voice. Then, a little quieter, “We can leave if you don’t.”

Seungmin shakes his head, squeezing Chan’s hand reassuringly. “I’ll be okay. Let’s just enjoy dinner, yeah?” 

Chan smiles back at him, that charming smile of his, and Seungmin’s heart settles. 

They mull over their food for a while, talking about their respective days at work with some flirting and banter peppered in. Seungmin feels a little out of place here, the food not really to his tastes, the ambience a little too cold and unfriendly. Then the bill comes and the waiter sets it on the table for both of them to see, and Seungmin’s eyes almost pop out of his head. The menu hadn’t listed any of the prices, it was too high-class for that, and just thinking about the number has him shocked. 

Chan slides his black card into the holder and passes it back to the waiter like it’s nothing, and he leaves with a courteous bow. 

That terrifies him. Being so unused to Chan’s world, one of luxury and opulence, spending money so freely while he remembers juggling three jobs just to have enough for next month’s food and rent back in university. Was he really good enough for Chan? How was he supposed to be in Chan’s life, when he doesn’t know how he should go about it?

He slides his arm through Chan’s as he walks them back to the car after they leave. Seungmin feels less awkward the further they get from the restaurant that stinks of wealth and a perfume that makes him wrinkle his nose. 

“Can we just sit here for a bit?” Seungmin asks quietly.

Chan doesn’t show his confusion on his face as he nods, if there’s even any running through his mind which Seungmin appreciates. He picks at the skin peeling at his fingers, looking down at his slightly calloused hands. He inhales slowly, feeling his chest expand, and he lets his brain take in everything in front of him. The leather seats of Chan’s very expensive car. How his car still has that ‘new car’ smell, and how Chan just seems to be in a world so different from his own. It’s not just how well-to-do Chan is, no, it’s that they’re in such different times in their lives. Chan has a big, fancy job. God, Chan has a  _ kid, _ and he’s just a twenty-four year old who’d gotten lucky with a job fresh out of uni.

“Seungmin?” Chan’s voice is soft beside him. He opens his eyes, not knowing when he’d closed them, and looks at the older man. His crow’s feet are a little more obvious under the lights of the car, and his smile is warm, yet a little concerned. “What’s wrong?”

His eyes are full of care, concern, sparkling with what Seungmin wants to call unabashed affection, and he knows that he’s safe with Chan, despite all his worries. Still, he blurts, “I worry I’m not good enough for you.”

Chan’s heart breaking is evident on his face, less upset and more concerned  _ why _ Seungmin would think that. It makes Seungmin tear up. “Oh, baby,” Chan says, holding both of Seungmin’s hands gently in his. “Why would you think that?”

“It feels like our lives are so different,” He answers in a tear-filled voice. “You’re so far ahead in life, and you’ve done so much more, and I just feel like a silly kid trying to get your attention.”

Chan reaches up to swipe at his cheek, brushing away a tear he hadn’t known had fallen. “You aren’t that at all, Seungmin,” Chan says tenderly. “I really like you and you like me too, and I think that’s all that should matter. I never want to make you feel like you’re lesser, nothing like that. You’ve rightfully earned my attention, and I want to treat you and spoil you if you’ll let me.” 

Seungmin sniffles loudly, leaning into Chan’s touch. “I don’t want to be a burden, and I don’t even know if I’m good enough for you to want to settle down with. You’re such a good person, and such a good dad, and I don’t know-” 

“That’s something we have to learn together, isn’t it?” Chan says earnestly. “But you can’t decide that all on your own, not even before we try. I want to give us a shot, and we have to figure that out together.” 

He squeezes Seungmin’s hand reassuringly, and the uneasy feeling in his chest subsides a little. “Please, Seungmin,” Chan asks softly, and his voice makes his heart want to burst. “Give  _ us _ a shot.”

If Chan’s willing to try, then so will he. 

“Okay,” Seungmin says. “Let’s try.” 

Chan pulls him into a hug over the console, and Seungmin melts into Chan’s broad figure, his warm touch. He rests his head on Chan’s shoulder, letting the last tear roll down his cheek and onto Chan’s shirt. “Thank you,” Chan whispers, and Seungmin’s heart soars.

\-- 

The next date they go on is one Seungmin suggests this time, that they bring Felix out for lunch and walk around the mall. It’s nothing too special, but Seungmin says he really wants to spend some more time with Felix and Chan together. 

So they walk, Felix holding both Chan and Seungmin’s hands as he stands between them, the little one way too excited when he sees a Build-a-Bear. “ _ Appa _ , Seungminnie, can we please! I’ve wanted to make a bear my whole life!”

“You’re five, Lixie, you’ve been wanting to do this your whole life?” Chan asks amusedly. Seungmin laughs when Felix responds with a “Yeah! Of course!” 

Chan hums. “Alright, let’s go make you a bear.” 

Felix pulls him and Seungmin by the arm, the two having to keep up with an overexcited five-year-old. 

The workers greet them kindly, cooing at Felix’s chubby cheeks and wide eyes as he looks at the multitude of plushies to choose from. Seungmin peruses as well, holding up a fluffy grey wolf in his hand. “Reminds me of you,” Seungmin says, and Chan’s heart feels like it’s about to pound out of his chest. 

“Do you want to get it? I’ll buy it for you,” Chan says breathlessly, noting how sweaty his hand feels on Seungmin’s hip. 

Seungmin’s eyes widen. “Wh-What? You don’t have to, hyung,” He stumbles.

“I want to,” He affirms.

Seungmin hums contemplatively, ultimately giving in. “Okay. Then I’ll get it, so I’m always reminded of you.”

Chan feels his cheeks heat up with that, as the continue walking through the store. Felix and Seungmin get their dolls filled with stuffing, which Seungmin waggles his eyebrows suggestively at Chan at. Chan just laughs and shoves his arm playfully, while Felix looks on with amusement. They’re passed little felt hearts, which they press kisses to, then they both hold them out to Chan, waiting for him to kiss the hearts too. 

He smiles at his two boys, first kissing Felix’s, then Seungmin’s. They put the hearts into the dolls before they’re stitched up, and the workers give the dolls to Felix and Seungmin. They both hug their dolls tight. “Perfect,” They both say, and Chan feels his chest swell with affection. 

They get pointed toward the outfits, where Seungmin picks out a little suit for his wolf, which he decides to name  _ Channie. _ “You’re always dressed up,” Seungmin chuckles. “I think it’s very appropriate.” 

Chan laughs and nods. “I think it’s cute.” 

“Me too,” Seungmin smiles, resting his head on Chan’s shoulder. 

They leave the store with their new dolls in their hands, and it’s getting a little late. “By the way, is it okay if we go over to my friend Changbin’s place? I’m going to drop Felix off for the night, and I want you to meet Changbin,” Chan asks as they get into the car, strapping Felix in, and Felix gasps loudly.

“We’re going over to Uncle Binnie’s?” He half-yells, the excitement pouring out from Felix’s little body. 

“Yeah, bud! It’s going to be so fun!” Chan answers with just as much excitement. Then, calmer, “It’s okay, right?”

Seungmin nods. “Of course. I’m honoured to meet your friends.” 

Chan smiles. “I’m sure you two will get along just fine. Changbin’s been very curious about you.” 

Chan pulls out of the parking lot, amused at the child vibrating with excitement in the backseat. Seungmin makes a questioning noise. “You’ve talked about me to your friends?”

“Why wouldn’t I? I’ve really enjoyed getting to know you,” Chan admits sheepishly, meeting Seungmin’s warm gaze in the mirror. 

Seungmin pats his cheeks with the backs of his hands. “Ah, you’re going to make me blush,” He laughs, and Chan rests his hand on Seungmin’s thigh. 

They get to Changbin’s house, Felix almost tripping as he runs up to Changbin’s door. Seungmin waits for Chan to get the backpack out of the boot, and he takes Chan’s hand as they walk up to the front door, Changbin already there to hug Felix. 

“Hey!” Changbin waves, and Seungmin waves back as they walk. Chan’s a little nervous for them to meet, but he knows nothing could really go wrong. “It’s so nice to finally meet you.” 

Changbin pulls Seungmin into a hug, and Seungmin seems to relax fairly into it, arms coming around to hug Changbin back. 

“You’re going to be staying over with Uncle Binnie today, okay, bud?” Chan tells Felix. “I have plans with Seungmin tonight.”

Felix smiles, not putting up much of a fight. “Okay,  _ appa _ ,” He says. “Have fun with Seungminnie!”

“I will,” He nods, ruffling Felix’s hair. He takes Felix into his arms, tightly hugging him. Seungmin does the same, laughing as the young boy tackles him with a force that almost sends him falling backward. 

After they make some small talk, Felix waves them goodbye at the door, and Changbin sends them a knowing wink. Chan just laughs, and Seungmin looks on curiously before they turn to get back to the car. 

“What do you have planned for tonight?” Seungmin asks. 

Chan shrugs. “Are you hungry?”

Seungmin shakes his head.

“Me neither. We can just head back to mine then order in if you want?” 

“That sounds good,” Seungmin affirms, buckling in his seatbelt as Chan drives off. 

\--

Chan has his hand on his thigh. This is okay. 

It had started more on his knee, a nice weight that grounds him even if the car shakes a little too much for his liking. 

Then, Seungmin had realised that it had moved higher and higher slowly, Chan alternating between rubbing his thumb against the denim of his jeans and squeezing his thigh gently. Chan’s hand moves up idly, fingers toying at the inseam, and his hand is so,  _ so _ close to his crotch when Chan announces that they’ll be home soon. 

This is  _ not _ okay. 

God, just the touch alone has his dick interested. Chan  _ must  _ know what he’s doing, knuckles so close to grazing against his crotch. He squeezes his eyes shut, trying to will his growing boner away. He exhales through his nostrils to calm himself down. 

Chan backs up into the lot now. “You okay?” 

Seungmin cracks his eyes open to take a good look at Chan. Takes in the sharp lines and angles of his face, illuminated in the overhead lighting in his car. The corner of his mouth is tugged into a grin, a cocky one at that.

“Fuck,” Seungmin rasps. “Kiss me.” 

Chan quirks a brow, leaning in closer to Seungmin, taking his own sweet time. Seungmin closes the gap. 

He kisses Chan hard, who reciprocates with an equal ferocity. Chan’s hands make a home on his waist, the small of his back, pulling the younger man closer to him. Seungmin whimpers, holding onto Chan, eyes fluttering shut as Chan takes the lead. Chan licks into his mouth, and he parts his lips to let Chan deepen the kiss. Seungmin follows suit, wanting to taste all of Chan, like he’s wanted to for so  _ fucking _ long. 

Their breaths grow more frantic, and Seungmin’s found his way into Chan’s lap without having to break the kiss. He grinds against Chan’s stomach unashamedly, so desperate and in need for Chan, for Chan’s touch. 

And touch him he does. Chan pulls Seungmin away from grinding on him, and cups Seungmin’s hard cock through his jeans. They break apart only because Seungmin gasps. The strand of saliva that trails between their mouths makes Seungmin’s heart pound. Or maybe it’s the way Chan fondles his cock so crudely like this. 

“Hyung,” His voice is breathy. He whines when Chan squeezes playfully. “Fuck.”

“Hmm, baby?” Chan coos, rubbing the heel of his palm against Seungmin’s cock. Seungmin’s hips jerk forward helplessly, and he lets out a weak cry. “Use your words.”

“I need you so bad,” Seungmin sighs pleasurably. “ _ Shit _ , fuck me, please.”

The small space is unconducive for their shenanigans, as Seungmin squirms about in Chan’s lap, back inevitably pushing against the steering wheel. The car lets out a sudden, loud beep, and they both jump. Laughing nervously and finally pulling away from each other, Chan finally suggests they retreat upstairs. He nods frantically, helplessly. Seungmin almost feels upset getting out of Chan’s lap, but he knows he’ll be back in it soon enough. 

Chan somehow has the self-control to not shamelessly touch Seungmin in the elevator. Seungmin wishes he would, but he stops wishing once the doors are locked and Chan has him backed up against the wall. Caged in by Chan’s arms and broad figure, Seungmin inhales and lets Chan ravish him once more, biting on his lip and coaxing his mouth open. 

Chan’s hands come around to smooth over his ass, making him moan, and the firm touch just tells him to jump. 

Chan catches him with ease, letting Seungmin’s legs wrap around his waist and he cradles Seungmin’s ass for support. He deepens the kiss, just for a moment, pushing back against Chan before they finally part. They share a shy glance, as if they hadn’t had their tongues in each other’s mouths moments before, and Chan whisks him away deeper into the house, into his bedroom.

\-- 

They both shimmy out of their clothes, tossing them haphazardly aside, and Chan returns with lube and a condom. They kiss some more, his hands running over Seungmin’s soft skin. “You’re beautiful,” Chan says gently, and Seungmin’s cheeks flush red. “I can’t believe we’re doing this.”

Seungmin smiles up at him. “Me neither,” He admits, “But we are. Butt-ass naked in front of each other.” 

Chan cackles at that, and Seungmin grins.

It’s all so romantic, the way Seungmin clings onto him tight, holding him close as he stretches the younger man open, whimpering into his mouth as they kiss. He’s always been a hopeless romantic, but the way Seungmin reacts to his touches and holds him assures Chan that Seungmin’s the same. 

“You ready, baby?” Chan murmurs, kissing the corner of Seungmin’s mouth. Seungmin looks gorgeous underneath him, honeyed skin glimmering with sweat, eyes glazed over with arousal. His red lips are parted, panting to get a hold of himself. 

He nods. “Make love to me, hyung,” He whispers, as if he’s afraid, but Chan’s heart swells with affection. 

Chan tears the packet open with lube-slick hands and rolls the condom on. His hands shake slightly, hit with the reality that he’s about to fuck this man --  _ no, make love to him _ , in his own words -- and he almost starts to worry. 

He shakes it off, lining himself up with Seungmin’s hole instead. It flutters eagerly around him, clearly ready to take him. Seungmin looks up at him with those wide, innocent eyes of his. “I’m ready.” 

Then, he sees it, and he gasps in horror. 

“What?!” Seungmin almost shrieks, just from Chan’s reaction alone. 

The older man reaches over, past Seungmin’s head, and pulls one of Felix’s stuffies, a worn-down little koala bear, half-hidden behind a pillow. “This one was watching us the whole time! My kid is still watching me after all!” Chan yells dramatically, and Seungmin begins to laugh. 

With his clean hand, he grabs the plushie by the neck, playing up the theatrics -- “God damn it, Mr. Bear! You can’t do this to me! Look away!” -- and tosses the bear safely onto the his desk, where it lands to sit facing the wall. 

Seungmin is cackling by now, and is showing no signs of stopping. He gasps for air, eyes tearing up with the hilarity of it all. He giggles too, waiting for Seungmin to get all his sillies out before they finally get to the task at hand -- well, his dick. 

“I’m gonna do it now,” Chan warns but he doesn’t hesitate, with the mood lifted by their antics. Seungmin nods his assent.

Slowly, he sinks into Seungmin, letting the younger take him inch by inch. He keeps his eyes on Seungmin’s face, ready to stop at any sign of discomfort, but Seungmin’s eyes roll back as he pushes in. Seungmin’s mouth falls open, little sounds of pleasure coming from him already. 

“You okay?” Chan asks softly. 

Seungmin already sounds ruined, “Perfect. Feel so full, hyung.”

And by God, if that wasn’t an ego boost. 

“Let me know when you want me to start moving, yeah?” 

Seungmin nods, holding onto Chan’s arms that have him caged in. They wait as Seungmin gets used to the stretch, but the silence between them isn’t awkward at all. Seungmin reaches to lace their fingers together, effectively letting Chan pin him down. The way Seungmin looks up at him, squeezing Chan’s hands as he tells him he’s ready, has him close already.

Chan warns him before he starts moving, rocking his hips gently. “Oh!” Seungmin exclaims, throwing his head back. 

He’s relieved, letting himself get back into the swing of things. He hasn’t slept with anyone for a long time, and he feels a little rusty being with someone else, but Seungmin makes it so easy. “Is that good?” 

Seungmin whimpers, nodding furiously. His eyes are squeezed shut, probably overwhelmed enough, but God, does he look gorgeous underneath him. “More, hyung, please,” He groans, spreading his legs further apart.

Chan moves harder, faster, their skin beginning to slap together obscenely along with the squelch of lube between them. They both moan, and he feels himself slide up against Seungmin’s prostate with his thrusts, making the younger writhe with pleasure. 

Seungmin’s so tight and so perfect, and Chan is drawn closer and closer to the edge just thinking about it. Seungmin’s cock leaks precome onto his tummy, red and angry and just begging for release. Chan lets go of one of Seungmin’s hands and a noise of complaint almost leaves his pretty mouth before a moan overtakes it, as Chan wraps his hand around Seungmin’s cock. Stroking in time with his thrusts, he knows they’re both so, so desperate to get off. 

“Hyung, Channie-hyung, I-” He trips on his words. “I’m gonna come- I need to, please-”

He moves his hand quicker, despite the soreness that resides in his forearm. “Come for me, baby,” He murmurs lowly in Seungmin’s ear, nipping at the lobe for good measure, then--

The dam breaks, Seungmin coming with a loud cry. He shakes as he orgasms, release painting their bodies almost violently, the rest dripping between Chan’s fingers. “Shit,” He says, in awe of the spectacle of Seungmin orgasming. 

Seungmin’s chest heaves, bangs matted to his forehead, but he doesn’t seem to care. He removes his hands from Chan’s to hold his legs apart -- “Use me, Channie. Come inside me.” 

Something snaps inside of him, taking Seungmin by his petite hips and pulling him forward, seating him entirely on his cock. The younger gasps as Chan throws his leg over his shoulder, gripping his thigh hard before he starts fucking him again, fast and sloppy. His thrusts grow uneven as he approaches his orgasm, squeezing his eyes shut as he focuses on the tight heat that is  _ Seungmin _ around him. He almost thinks Seungmin clenches tighter around him through all this. 

He can’t form any words, not when he’s coming hard into the condom before he even realises it. It knocks the wind out of his lungs, feeling Seungmin  _ milk _ him through his orgasm till he runs dry. He almost wishes they’d done it without the condom, so he could admire the way Seungmin’s hole would gape as his come spilled out. 

All the strength in his arms are gone now, and he weakly slumps down onto the bed, half on Seungmin. Seungmin laughs, reaching an arm around to pat his back. 

“Is it too early to say I love you?” Chan admits, still breathless. 

Seungmin shakes his head. “Not at all,” He says, then he’s leaning up to kiss Chan again. 

They kiss soft and tender and loving, and it’s like a breath of fresh air. “I love you,” He says when they part, cradling Seungmin’s cheek. “I love you so goddamn much.” 

“I- I love you too,” Seungmin stammers. “It’s a little hard to say because I’m not used to it. But I mean it.” 

He smiles at Seungmin, so fond and so, so in love. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> and that's it folks! thank you for reading through subpar comedy/plot development/characterisation. i hope you liked it! if u did please let me know hehe i really appreciate it! 
> 
> [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/PUPSEUNGMlN)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/PUPSEUNGMlN)


End file.
